


Amo-Te

by babykid528



Series: Earth Song 'verse [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, Kissing, Love Actually References, M/M, Summer, Swimming, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer at the cabin is even less bearable than the Winter was. Jeremy's still there though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amo-Te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highflyerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/gifts).



> As always, this 'verse is for my BFF Jesstiel. <333 This isn't exactly the lazy making out summer fic we both envisioned when I started this, but Colin decided to be sappier than I was expecting, so I hope this will do. ;-)

The cabin, Jeremy will reluctantly admit, is almost pleasant in the autumn and winter when the fire is lit and the blankets are piled high in a nest on the couch. Surrounded by pearly-white capped mountains or bright, rust-colored trees outside, it’s actually a picturesque retreat.

It’s a little less bearable in the summer though.

Jeremy is a California boy, born and raised. He grew up in Modesto. He’s lived in or near L.A. for decades now. He’s used to hot summers, truly. He has, however, gotten used to the luxuries his success has afforded him in recent years: central air-conditioning, for example. He’s used to having the AC blasting as cold as he can stand it as soon as it hits 68ºF.

The cabin, however, has no air-conditioner installed, just a couple of ceiling fans. Ceiling fans that do _jack shit_ when it’s 88ºF outside, with a slight, hot breeze.

(Back in the beginning, when the cabin was still a novelty, Jeremy reminded Colin a couple of hundred times that he is a trained carpenter, that he knows a number of professional, practicing carpenters, and he’s flipped a number of houses over the years. This little cabin could become a big, luxurious cabin, is what Jeremy was getting at, but Colin always just smiled and said he liked it the way it was. Jeremy eventually conceded defeat. Though not in so many words.)

“You’ve become spoiled,” Colin tells him when Jeremy, once again, voices his discomfort at the heat.

“Damn right I have,” Jeremy agrees. He’s already taken a cold shower and splashed ice water on his face and neck twice, and it’s only 11AM.

Colin doesn’t even bother attempting to hide it when he shakes his head and laughs at him.

“Come on,” he says. “It’s not so bad.”

And that’s easy for Colin to say. Colin, who thinks any heat is pleasant as long as it isn’t heavy with enough humidity that you could drown on dry land.

“It’s fucking miserable,” Jeremy assures him before taking the hem of his shirt and once again wiping the sweat from his neck and face.

Colin watches him with a fond look, and that only makes Jeremy’s face feel hotter. Even after all this time, he’s not used to the way Colin gets sappy sometimes.

“Come on,” Colin tells him with a pat on his knee, “We’ll have a swim. That’ll wipe that scowl off your face.”

He stands and goes into the bedroom without waiting for a response.

Jeremy seriously doubts Colin’s faith in the magical healing powers of swimming, but he goes with the flow anyway. Colin is very good at getting what he wants, mostly because Jeremy is very eager to give Colin everything in his power to give him.

\---

Colin’s cabin is nestled in the low hills along the base of the Rockies, surrounded by lush forest and wildlife. It also, as it so happens, is practically on the bank of a small lake. A lake that is completely private because Colin’s cabin may be small, but it came along with a huge amount of acreage when he purchased it.

“This has been here all this time?” Jeremy asks when they reach the renovated dock and furnished, outdoor entertainment area beside the lake.

Colin nods, lips pressed together.

“And I’m only seeing it for the first time now?” Jeremy asks.

Colin nods again, “Yup.”

Jeremy shakes his head.

“Clearly we need to venture out of the cabin more,” Jeremy says.

Colin smirks while stripping off his t-shirt and kicking off his flip flops. He throws the shirt and their towels over a white painted chair.

“Speak for yourself,” he says, “I’ve been out here a million times.”

“Never with me,” Jeremy says defensively.

“No,” Colin agrees easily.

“And that there is my point,” Jeremy tells him. He must be glaring because Colin begins to laugh.

Jeremy’s about to tell him off when Colin brushes past him on his way to the dock and Jeremy loses all his ability to think.

The sun, high in the noon sky, looks as if it’s devouring Colin where he stands on the edge of the water. He’s simultaneously silhouetted and washed out in sunlight, creating this hazy, oddly ethereal vision as his back and leg muscles tense and relax under his skin while he shuffles his feet to where he wants them. He looks over his shoulder, and Jeremy can’t see his features through the glow, but he still knows Colin is smiling at him. He can hear it in his tone.

“Don’t disturb the eels,” he whispers before diving into the water, barely marring the surface,

Jeremy is left staring, obviously gaping, at the place where Colin used to be.

While he wasn’t sure of the benefits swimming might have earlier, he’s very well aware of the benefits of Colin in nothing but a bathing suit now, bathed in light like a god.

Colin resurfaces well on his way toward the middle of the lake and it’s not until he’s breaking the surface that Jeremy remembers what he said before he jumped in.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” Jeremy yells out to him.

Colin swims in closer again before asking, “What?”

Jeremy puts his hands on his hips in a hopefully intimidating and not at all defensive posture and asks, “You were joking about the eels, right?”

Colin just grins.

“You coming in?” He asks.

“Are there fucking eels in the fucking lake?” Jeremy asks, the frantic tone in his voice obvious no matter how cool he wishes he could seem.

Colin laughs.

“Eels aren’t really funny, you asshole,” Jeremy shouts.

“Just get in the fucking water,” Colin tells him. “There aren’t any eels, I promise.”

Jeremy grumbles beneath his breath, but the sun has been working its wicked burning magic on his skin since he stopped to gape at Colin and the heat he was feeling before is suddenly completely unbearable.

He strips off his shirt, drops it on top of Colin’s, and jumps ungracefully into the water, as close to Colin as he can get, in the hopes that he might splash that idiot and make him drink some eel-y lake water.

\---

After hours of rough housing, racing, and floating side by side in the admittedly refreshing waters, Jeremy’s stomach growls and Colin suggests they get out of the water and go find something cool to eat.

Once out, Jeremy just plops down on the deck though, on top of the towel Colin hands him. He stretches out on his back, then, to lay beneath the sun. He puts his hands beneath his head and closes his eyes against the light.

A shadow falls across his face seconds later, he can see it through his eyelids, and Colin asks, “I thought you were sick of the heat and the sun?”

His voice sounds fond again, and full of amusement.

“I like laying in the sun after I swim,” Jeremy explains.

“You’ll just get hot again,” Colin warns him.

“So I’ll jump back in the water,” Jeremy says.

He’s expecting something further from Colin on the matter. Something along the lines of, _then you’ll need to dry off again_ , or _will you ever make sense?_ , or _I’m so fucking tired of you whining about everything and then never doing a thing to change things_.

The last one is something Jeremy always expects Colin to say, to be honest. He’s a pain in the ass and he knows it, and Colin apparently hasn’t picked up on it yet, or else he’s a saint. Jeremy’s just waiting for the day when Colin realizes this whole situation is complete and utter bullshit. Jeremy's waiting for the day when COlin decides he’s not going to endure Jeremy’s incessant whining anymore.

Colin’s shadow leaves Jeremy’s body and the air in Jeremy’s lungs seems to go still, or maybe just all the muscles in Jeremy’s body tense at once. For a brief, terrified moment he thinks _this is the day, it’s finally happening_.

And then Colin drops down beside him on the dock and presses his hand firmly to Jeremy’s stomach before trailing it across and up his torso to the middle of Jeremy’s chest.

“It was a Love Actually reference,” Colin whispers, close enough to Jeremy’s ear that he can feel the gusts of Colin’s exhale as he says the words.

Jeremy turns his face to him but keeps his eyes closed, afraid his gratitude at Colin’s continued presence will broadcast too loudly if he opens them.

“What was?” He asks.

“The eels,” Colin explains, “The thing I said about the eels in the lake. Colin Firth’s character says it to the Portugese cleaning woman he’s in love with. Or the other way around. They don’t understand one another at that point in the movie.”

Jeremy grins so wide he forgets to keep his eyes closed.

“You’ve seen that movie way too many times,” He says, voice full of laughter.

Colin smiles, unashamed, in return.

He leans in toward Jeremy then, pressing close, so he can kiss his mouth. They’re drying quickly in the scorching sun, but water from the lake still drips from Colin’s hair onto Jeremy’s face, making Jeremy smile absurdly, and laugh recklessly. Colin just presses in closer, throwing a leg across Jeremy and shifting his weight. Once he’s straddling Jeremy's hips, Colin lays down, blanketing Jeremy in his weight and heat, clutching him tightly. Jeremy just pulls him impossibly closer and licks into Colin’s mouth.

He doesn’t know the words to say, or the language in which to say them, but his fingers and lips and tongue seem know what he means. They manage to get the message across loud and clear.


End file.
